


Yearning

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin keep exchanging letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my ["My special one"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

Arthur had been the first one to admit he was missing Merlin.

_“I miss you Merlin, more every day. I miss you like I didn’t think it was possible.  
And I promise you I’ll find a way to get us back together. “_

In the next letter, they kept sharing their feelings.

_“I miss you too. I’d love to be by your side. I’d love if you’d take me in your arms.”_

What had been candid at first slowly became more intense.

_“Do you know how much I’d love to hold you in my arms? And kiss you if you would let met.”_

_“Of course, I’d let you… I’d let you do so many things to me, Arthur!”_

_“Merlin… Your words only are making me mad with desire. I can’t imagine what it would be if you were here.”_

_“I imagine it every night Arthur… And it’s hot… So hot.”_

It went like this for long weeks till one day Merlin received what would be Arthur’s last letter.

_“Soon Merlin I’ll be able to do you all the things I’ve told you about… Very soon. I have found a way to bring you back to Camelot. Wait for me.”_

It was the end of weeks of yearning and the start of a new life.


End file.
